Veela Hell of a Week
by cheeky splash
Summary: Draco has been told he is a veela a week before his 17th birthday Now can he convince his mate Hermione Granger to help him live past age 17 or is he going to die early? AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here. **

**Authors Note: **Hey guys this is my new story Veela hell of a week. Corny title I know. But it kinda fits. I just made a play of people saying "Its been a hell of a week." I hope you like it. All mistakes in grammar, spelling, and 'HP worldness' is all mine since i haven't got round to getting this story beta'd. By the way I am using June 5th as Draco's Birthday and Hermione, who is already 17, in September 19th.

Please read it and review and enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue: Sunday Evening**

It was a mild Sunday evening one week and daybefore Draco's 17th birthday. The June heat was getting to all students and everyone was thankful when the temperature dropped in the evening.N.E.W.Ts had been taken at the end of May so now 7th Year students had the whole 2 months to relax. However Draco Malfoy was not relaxing.

"I'm a veela! Why the hell did that gene bypass you father and curse me instead? And why haven't you told me about this earlier?" Draco was mad. In fact he was past mad and onto spitting fire as he pace up and down Professor Dumbledore's office.

Earlier that evening Draco had been called upon by the headmaster who said he had something to discuss with him. When Draco had asked if it had anything to do with Head duties, the response was a negative. He had puzzled over the strange request for the whole day trying to think of what could be of any importance now that school was almost over. When the time had come to meet with the Headmaster, he had approached aprehensively. Once the door opened he was shocked. Sitting in the chair opposite Dumbledore was Lucius Malfoy, his Father. Rather than showing his surprise he had strode in confidently and sat in the chair next to his father.

Both adults had proceeded to tell him information about himself, that was so extraordinary that even Draco failed to keep an indifferent face. But finding out he was a part veela could do that to a person. What angered Draco the most was that his parents had kept it a secret for over a year. But it also aggrevated him that he hadn't picked up on the signs. But then again he wasn't looking for any. Though his father had apologised for keeping it a secret and Dumbledore had thought it best it didn't stop Draco from taking his anger out on them.

"Mr Malfoy, Draco. I know you are reasonably upset but time is now of the essence. Though I doubt you will be affected fully by the veela instinct as you only have a small amount of veela blood in you so you should be able to control yourself. Am I correct in believing your 17th birthday is next week?" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts very rarely let anything faze him. He was currently enjoying the interaction between father and son.

In the headmaster's office, which held many secrets, Lucius Malfoy had revealed a new development. Lucius, who was an ex-death-eater, had just told Draco that he had a veela inheritance. The revelation had come as a shock for the younger Malfoy who was still having trouble accepting it. Lucius had turned up unexpectedly in Dumbledore's office demanding to see his son with a matter that was life or death. After an inquisition it was discovered that Draco did actually carry the veela blood that had been passed down by his ancestors.

Few facts were known about veelas but the ones Draco did know weren't too pleasing.

_'Veelas are extremely rare creatures since they began dying out in the 1400s. Therefore not much is known about them._

_A veela is known to have one lifetime mate who they consummate with by the time they are 17. A veela's mate is decided by the veela's instinct to find the perfect match. The veela then has to complete a 3 stage joining. The first is marking, then the acceptance and then the actual sex ritual. Should the veela not meet it's mate in time then the veela will die of heartbreak. _

_A veela is only as happy as their mate so they do their ultimate best to please their love. They will do anything to keep them healthy and happy as their life is tied in to that of their mate. _

_Before the mating the veela tend to show their more primitive instincts. These will include sniffing their mate, possessive behaviour and anger to any of the mate's opposite sex near them. The veela will try absolutely anything to attract their mate.'_

"My birthday is next Monday Sir. That means I have a whole week starting tomorrow morning to convince my mate she is the _love of my life_ and to let me have sex with her before Sunday Midnight." Draco replied monotonously. Draco already felt rejected. If his thoughts were accurate, he already had a fair idea of who his mate actually was. He was dreading the next question. If the signs were right, then he would definitely be in for a challenge. There was no way he could have her marked within a week and mated by the end. It was almost impossible. He would rather take on Voldermort again.

"Draco, Son do you know who your mate is? It would help." His father queried.

"Hermione Granger. "


	2. Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here.**

**AN: **Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you liked the first chapter.just to let youguys know my chapters aren't usually that short. On average they are about the size of this chapter. This whole story has been written by hand so I'm slowly typing it up etc. By the way I dont know much about Veela's so my information is just what I've read from other Fanfiction and parts I've made up. Hope it seems kind of realistic. Anyway on with the story. Read and Review Please.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Monday**

When Draco awoke he was extremely nervous. After the shocking revelations his father had admitted he was afraid to tell him, Draco was no longer just a pureblood. He was a pureblood with a bit of veela blood in him.

Being a veela came with some problems. These problems could be prioritised. The most important was to convince Hermione Granger, Head girl of Hogwarts that she was his mate and that she should take pity on him, to not let him die! The latter part would be extremely difficult considering he had been a git for the past 6 years. He had only become civil to her in their final year because they had to attend to head duties with her. The war had been won end of 6th year with both elder and younger Malfoy helping the Light side. But none of the golden trio ever accepted them warmly.

'Why oh why did it have to happen to me.' He thought, as he got ready to face the day and his upcoming task. 'Father had reacted quite well considering. But it's probably because she is the best witch in our school. Any other muggleborn might not have been accepted as easily.'

As he approached the great hall Draco was filled with apprehension. Weasel and Potter would be with her and no doubt cause more problems for him. Swallowing hard he pushed the doors open. All of a sudden he was overcome with an urge to fling Hermione over his shoulders and lock her up until she became his. He was filled with an uncontrollable rage as he saw Potter touch her shoulder affectionately.

'Mine all mine.' Without realising his feet had taken him to the Gryffindor table. As he drew to a halt he suddenly became aware that the hall was silent. It was common practice for houses to interact after meals, however never had a Slytherin willingly gone to the Gryffindor table. Draco, himself hadn't had to fetch the head girl, preferring to wait until before classes to talk to one another.

As he approached, Hermione looked up but almost immediately Potter and Weasley who stood up and glared menacingly at him obstructing his view. They still held a grudge against him though Hermione wasn't as bad as she had to work with him. Draco growled at them. Potter seemed a bit surprised and the animalistic sound. Weasley also looked shocked at the barely concealed primal look on his usually indifferent face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Weasley challenged.

"I've come to talk to Her–Granger." The same urge to call her Hermione was more distinctive to him but Draco quickly covered up. This time he recognised this as part of a veela. It certainly made sense to all the strange behaviour around her. Draco hadn't taken his eye off the spot where she was seated.

"What do you want with her?" Weasley wasn't planning to back down but neither was the veela.

Draco growled more. They couldn't keep him from his mate. Struggling to keep his veela instincts at bay Draco answered sharply. "Are you really that dim-witted Weasel? We are the heads and I need to talk to her about the Head's business." As he finished speaking Hermione had risen.

"Ron just leave it as it is. I'll be back before potions." Then she purposely strode away glancing back at him curiously when she saw he wasn't following.

* * *

"What's all this about Malfoy? We have no business that needs attending to until tomorrow remember!" Hermione was irritated that her breakfast had been disturbed and so she got right to the point. 

Malfoy however was too busy to hear her. Being in such a close proximity to his mate his veela senses were winning over him and he couldn't help but lean forward and sniff her. The smell of her was wondrous.

"Mmm. Cinnamon and Vanilla"

"What!" Hermione exclaimed puzzled at his behaviour. "Malfoy why are you sniffing me? Get away!"

But Draco couldn't resist. He held her wrists that were trying to push him away and began pressing her against the wall of the corridor. Lucky for Hermione, before Draco could actually do anything, Dumbledore happened to be passing through the hallway.

"Mr Malfoy, please release Miss Granger."

Draco's instincts weren't listening and he turned ferociously glaring at a potential competitor. Professor Dumbledore realised he wasn't going to be able to get through to Draco. The veela instincts had currently overpowered him.

'Its lucky that Draco is only part veela. Otherwise this reaction could be ten times worse and would have occurred months ago.' Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Miss Granger do not panic. Mr Malfoy will not harm you but I believe explanations are necessary. Let us adjourn to my office where I will be able to answer your questions. But the hall is too open. Patience is a virtue Mr Malfoy."

* * *

Slowly they managed to reach the office. The key for them to keep moving was for Hermione to have a loose grip on Draco and to move quickly ahead of him. That way Draco wouldn't lose his head as much. 

"Sir what is going on? Why is Malfoy like this?" Agitated, Hermione began the onslaught of questions.

"Calm down Miss Granger. All will be explained. But to begin: What do you know about Veelas?"

Draco looked intently at her to see how much the know-it-all knew.

"Well I know…" Hermione began rattling off all the facts she had learnt about Veelas. Her knowledge was far more extensive than anything Draco or even Dumbledore knew. Both the wizards sat and listened in silence. Draco was content just to play with her sleeve of her robe.

"So you see professor the Veela is really dependant on their mate. But why ask about it professor!" Hermione's brain was trying to reach a logical answer.

Draco couldn't be patient any longer. "I'm a bloody veela Granger and your are my mate!"

"Oh Merlin No! I can't be your mate. I'm a muggleborn, a mudblood in your eyes. "

"Don't call yourself that. You are a proud muggleborn." Draco responded angered that she thought of herself like that. Apparently his words had done damage over the years gone by. He felt ashamed to even think of it.

"Well what does your father have to say about it? There is now way he can approve or be too pleased."

"Actually he couldn't care less. He thinks the match is equal." Draco replied smugly.

Dumbledore who had been forgotten while the two argued decided to cut in. "I think I will leave you alone to talk." He ignored the look of dismay on Hermione's face as he left.

Once alone Draco began to explain, trying to make sure that he didn't get too close so he didn't do anything embarrassing.

"Granger after all the facts you rattled off surely you know you have to mate with me"!"

"Actually I don't. I'd still be alive even if I don't. Why should I mate with you? You have taunted me all my life. Last year I hated you. The fact that you helped the Light side may be a plus for you and you have been civil this year. But it doesn't exclude the fact that I hate you and except for your veela-ness you hate me too. "

Draco looked dismayed. He became even more upset as Hermione got up to leave.

"Please Granger – Hermione. You're not a malicious person nor do you hold a grudge. We have partnered well for this whole year through head duties and potions. I've managed to be civil all year. Please you cannot let me die!"

"Listen you have to convince me to save your life. If I don't astonishingly fall in love with you, I'm sorry to say but you're dead meat." As she turned to leave, she was halted by a broken 'wait.' Without turning she waited for what Malfoy had to say.

"Granger you can't wait. My birthday is next Monday If I don't mark, accept, and consummate with you by the coming Sunday you can conjure up a coffin for me to lie in. I have one week left to live. Please Hermione without you I will be dead next week.

"Well we just have to wait and see won't we." With that she walked out. Draco was shocked how stubborn Hermione was. But then she was Gryffindor. This wasn't going to be an easy feat.

* * *

**AN:** Let me know what you think. 


	3. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far. I have decided I'm going to leave out the veela attracting all the opposite sex out of it because having a gaggle of girls around wouldnt help the story progess. I might add why it doesnt work until they have mated near the end.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tuesday**

After the disasterous first meeting Draco hadn't seen Hermione except for classes where she purposely ignored him. Everytime he looked at her she pointedly turned her face away. Draco also had the additional worry that Potter and Weasley would be coming to defend their friend's honour. As he thought anxiously, Draco paced up and down their shared common room.

Hermione had successfully avoided meeting with him there as he had waited all yesterday just to talk to her. The guessed she had decided to stay with the chummy Gryffindors, pouring her heart out to them. As for sleeping he hadn't even seen her enter the common room to go to her room, probably opting to use the Gryffindor common room entrance to avoid him.

'I am such an idiot. How could I maul her in the middle of the open corridor? Lucky for me that the sidekicks haven't been told or I would be in hell already. These known veela instincts are really starting to settle in now. How could I have not realised it earlier. The signs of the veela have been showing fore months yet I scoffed at it as a rebellious infatuation. I wonder when the hormones will attract all the females – I guess when my mate joins with me.' Draco pondered. 'My entire future lies in the hand of a smug Gryffindor muggleborn. Grandfather must be rolling in his grave right now but Fathers reaction was quite shocking.'

It was true. Lucius hadn't batted an eyelid when he heard his son's future mate. In fact he had been reasonably calm. The pureblood fight had been lost with the death of the dark lord. Nowadays Lucius just focused on keeping his family at a prominent standing.

'To be perfectly truthful, its only because Hermione is the best in the school. And the best is only good enough for a Malfoy. Otherwise he may have been disappointed. Besides I doubt even he would risk the wrath of a depraved veela.'

As Draco was lost in thought the portrait door opened quietly and in stepped Hermione. She stopped when she saw Draco with his back to her. As if in slow motion he turned and instantly felt the veela pull jump into action. But luckily this time he controlled them better.

'Can't have another episode like yesterday,' he thought. Then out aloud he spoke. "Hello Hermione. Would you like to sit down and talk to me for a little while?"

Hermione was puzzled. Yesterday he had all but jumped her bones but today he actually seemed normal. Though normal for him meant ignoring her. So to be accurate he was being nicer than normal.

Seeing the confusion on her face Draco hastened to explain. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. Now I know the veela is in me it seems to want to be known. It took me by surprise. I'm trying to control it right now though but I still have the urge to sniff you. For some reason."

"Oh," Hermione was still in shock.

"So would you like to talk with me?" Draco, even to himself didn't sound like the same person.

"Er…sure." Hermione sat on the furthest seat away from Draco and gave him a small smile that looked more like a grimace. "Just so you know, I haven't changed my mind."

Hermione almost couldn't bear the disappointed look she got from him. But she forced herself to remember what a git he really was. He would show his true colours soon. He had annoyed her and her friends for too long for it to be just let go.

"So that's it. Huh? I'm supposed to just die Sunday midnight. You do realise my death will be on your conscience." Draco stood. "I'm going to do my damn best to convince you that we could actually work well together. We've done a good job with the heads partnership." With that he stormed out.

Hermione just sat and thought over everything. 'Out of all the girl he could have mated with in this school, so many fancy him yet why did the stupid veela pick me as his choice? I don't particularly want him to die but then again I'm not fussed if he does. Stupid Situation! Why would I want to live forever with him?"

* * *

Meanwhile three professors were having a discussion about the situation as well. They were debating how to handle the veela circumstances.

"Honestly I thought Gryffindors were meant to be brave. That infernal girl shouldn't be in that house. She's running away like a coward. They normally do anything to help save another; always trying to be the hero." Snape ranted.

"A coward…like a Slytherin you mean?" Mcgonagall retorted, sticking up for her young charge.

"That is self preservation."

"Well she is a true Gryffindor in my eyes. She is standing up for what she believes in and isn't letting you or Mr Malfoy manipulate her. Although she ought to save the poor lad, it is her choice to make. Both are of age and we cannot influence them to do our bidding. If she doesn't want to spend her life tied to the boy she hates, it is her decision!"

"Stop arguing Minerva, Severus. It is all up to Mr Malfoy to convince Miss Granger now." Albus put his fingers together and leant forward. Both Snape and Mcgonagall knew better than to disturb him. He was obviously deep in thought.

* * *

Hermione was still in the same position from when Draco had left and when he returned he was mildly shocked. He glanced over at her, sniffed the air a bit, not unlike a dog and was about to stalk out of the common room to keep the distance between them when he heard Hermione call out faintly.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I think I may have been too hasty. I don't want you to mark me just yet but I will give you the opportunity to convince me that it would be all right for me to live with you. I mean I wouldn't be put at risk or anything like that. – No wait let me finish!" Hermione stopped when she saw Draco about to say something. "I haven't changed my mind from earlier but I think I came down on you a little too hard so I'm willing to give you a chance."

Draco looked like his Birthday and Christmas had come early and in a way it had. If he could convince her then he his birthday would be welcomed. Inside however he was cursing the veela. 'Malfoys don't show their emotions. Malfoys don't show their emotions!'

"Thank you. You probably saved my life. Malfoys are always able to convince others. Now I have six days to prove that to you. Think you can handle the Malfoy charm?" He asked rhetorically showing how jubilant he was.

"So…erm…what shall…er…we do now?"

Quickly thinking and eliminating all the options he had Draco came up with a plan in less than five minutes.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. As headboy and headgirl we _are_ allowed to leave the premises in special circumstances and I believe this warrants as a special circumstance. Besides if a professor is needed Snape could accompany us."

"Absolutely not Snape. Mcgonagall would be a much safer and wiser option. Snape hates me."

"I'm Snape's godson. So if we mate you will be kind of related. Besides Mcgonagall is too uptight."

"Yeah, like greasy git Snape isn't?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

They had left their common room and they carried on arguing as they walked. Once they reached the headmaster's office they silenced. They paused in the Snape versus Mcgonagall fight.

"Any idea what the password is?"

"It usually is a sweet. Don't know what it is currently."

They began guessing.

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Lemon Drops"

"Swirling Sour Sweets"

While they named all the sweets they could think of, the gargoyle moved and the three teachers in question descended down the spiral stair.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, so lovely to see you two together. Was there something in particular you needed? Can I be of any assistance?" Albus Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione and Draco shared a look. Both turning back to the Professor simultaneously they started.

"Well it's like this…"

* * *

By the time approval for their idea was gained, it was almost 10pm. The teacher has agreed to let them go without a teacher escort since they couldn't agree on a guardian.

Hermione was surprised how quickly Malfoy managed everything. Within minutes of the teachers agreeing he had managed to secure a table for two at an exclusive restaurant for the next evening. The restaurant was quite popular and exclusive. It also had a reputation of being fully booked for months in advance. At the teachers' curious glances and Hermione's shocked one, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"My father is well known at the restaurant.

"…"

"Hermione be ready to floo around 7pm. Wear classy dress robes as it is a posh place. I will meet you here in the office because otherwise I might just jump you in the common room. But no need to panic." Smirking slightly he walked out to get groomed and ready for the night.

Just before Hermione also left she turned to the amused adults.

"I think, professors, that the veela in him has addled his brains." With that she followed where Draco had gone, missing the exchange of looks the adult with twinkling eyes fave to his colleagues.

* * *

**A/N: **You've read and hopefully enjoyed so please review. Erm not to sound like dimwit, well i will anyway but: Can someone tell me where i can see how many people have read the story? All i can see are the reviews but not how many read it. Unless it is obvious thing that i have missed, Then I'll bury my head in the sand,

Until next time Tallie.


	4. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all my lovely reviewers - not a single bad review yet, which I'm glad about. Redlightspin I hope your question is answered in the chapter rather than me explaining it here.I amcurrently in the middle of all my exams so it is hard for me to find time to type but i have. This chapter has to be the longest in the story. I think (not sure) that i think they all become much smaller again after. Will the date be a success? Read on to find out.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wednesday**

It was the day of the big night out and though it had barely been less than 24 hours since the romantic dinner had been organised, for Draco it felt like a long lifetime had passed by. Though he carefully hid it with the Malfoy sneer, he was actually a bundle of nerves for his date that was coming up with Hermione.

The veela in him seemed to react to even the thought of her. The muggleborn. It was strange the girl his veela self had chosen was the same girl he had picked on throughout the past 6 years for being inferior and now she would end up being his equal if marked. The key to him living to see his 18th birthday was in her hands. So that the veela didn't lose it, Draco liked to believe it was a separate part of him.

Draco had spent almost the whole day on his broom, deliberately missing classes. He was too nervous to study. Besides he was second cleverest in the class so he could risk missing lectures. Spending most of the day in the air and only coming down for irregular intervals calmed some of his nerves. Flying was the only way for him to prepare for the date mentally and physically.

It was almost 7pm. The time he had agreed with Hermione to meet at Dumbledore's office. Thinking of Hermione sent tingles down his back. He hadn't seen her all day but presumed she did go to lessons. Bookworm would never miss a lesson for anything. She also probably spent the day with Potter and Weasley giving them advance warnings about the date she was going on.

Taking a deep breath he left the common room, resisting the urge to knock on her door. He slowly made his way to the office, passing by waving portraits blankly. Just before he reached he stopped off in the boys toilet to check his reflection. He had to look great for the date otherwise his confidence would fall lower. It always did around Hermione anyway.

"Looking quite dashing. You are definitely ready for a date." The mirror smirked.

"Something likes that." Draco replied. "Better be off; don't want to be late."

* * *

Once he arrived at the office he was mildly surprised she wasn't already waiting. As the minutes ticked by, each seeming like an hour, Draco began to get nervous. Pacing he self-consciously adjust he black with green lining dress robes. 

'She wasn't going to stand me up, was she? No Hermione wouldn't do that. She is a self righteous Gryffindor.' Nervous, Draco began to question himself.

"Mr Malfoy I wouldn't worry, Miss Granger will be here." Albus Dumbledore supported, his usual twinkle never fading from his eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, she is about to enter."

The door creaked open.

"Sorry I'm late," were the first words out of her mouth. She stood hesitantly at the door. Draco was stunned into silence as he took in her appearance. He knew she cleaned up well as he remembered the Yule Ball. But the outfit she was wearing now made her Yule Ball Dress look like Cinderella in the cellar.

She was wearing a pale blue dress with thin spaghetti straps. The dress appeared to be plain except for the exquisite gold swirling pattern that made the dress sophisticated. On her feet were golden-strapped sandals. Her hair was pulled up much like Yule Ball and a couple of curled strands were down framing her face.

"No worries; come on in and help yourself to the floo powder. Remember you're to be back by midnight…. No later. " Albus spoke up when it became apparent that Draco was too busy staring.

Draco shook his head once and blinked as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes shall we go?" And he offered his arm which Hermione gripped lightly, as if afraid to touch. "Bye Professor."

"Diagon Alley."

And they disappeared from sight.

* * *

The restaurant they had booked their table at was one where all the rich and famous witches and wizards ate for a bit of piece and quiet. There was a small dance floor in the centre and a small band playing soft romantic music. The atmosphere was perfect for a date. 

At the restaurant they were seated immediately. Within the first 10minutes of being seated, Hermione had to admit that the service was fantastic. The prices were even more out of the world.

"Malfoy, I could buy half of this food at quarter the price down the road. But seriously your father must have a serious rep here. I mean a private VIP area and the staff are waiting on us hand and probably if we ask foot. " Hermione commented jokingly.

"Father loaned some funds to this place when it was starting out. It always wanted to be for the high flyers. It became a success and the owner remains forever grateful."

"Oh."

At that point a waitress came and took their order for drinks and the meal. Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time that evening; she was content. Draco just gazed at her. 'She is really beautiful.' He sighed. Then as if he was snapped out of a trance he realised Hermione was laughing. He looked at her with an unspoken question on his face.

"Hahaaha… Well never mind."

Ignoring her bout of hysterics, Draco decided to make the date progress. "So Hermione tell me about your family?"

Instantly she was alert. Draco mentally cursed the wrong choice in his topic making.

"Why so your death-eater family can attack?" She snapped angrily.

"No!" Draco exclaimed. "My family may be dark and my father may have made the wrong choices early in life but he isn't a death-eater anymore. My mother and I aren't either; we never have been."

"Why should I believe you?" Secretly Hermione was glad. She knew he didn't lie, he couldn't. Also her pet peeve with Harry and Ron was not a problem with Draco. He didn't get the _'me and you' _and _'you and I'_ wrong.

"I need you and I can't get your approval through lies. Besides the veela makes it extremely difficult to lie convincingly."

"I will believe you for now. But one wrong word about my heritage and family and your hexed."

Draco gulped and nodded.

"My parents names are Robert and Jane. Jane is also my middle name. They are both dentists," Seeing the look of puzzlement hastened to explain, "Er… Teeth healers."

"Where do you live?"

"We live on the suburbs of London in a medium size house. I have no siblings. When I was a muggle I was an average grade student. My parents are very caring and quite clever. We take holidays abroad every summer before I go round the Weasleys. Now how about you tell me about your family? – Don't leave out anything." She deliberately gave only small insignificant details.

"Ok, I'm the only veela son of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy. My grandfather Abraxas Malfoy died in the service of Voldermort. My father was forced into it but remained loyal to that cause until the earliest chance to leave. My mother loves me in her own weird way but does appear quite cold hearted to strangers. Aunt Bellatrix is a nutcase. We don't have much to do with her. I believe you are friends with my cousin Nymphdora Tonks the metamorphagus. Our family is a pureblooded one traced back to almost the time of Merlin. We've lived in Malfoy Manor just as long and it hasn't been updated since the 16th century. That's about it. Oh and my best friend is Blaise Zabini."

"Oh Merlin!" was all that Hermione uttered. "Your Manor must be in serious need of decorating."

"Maybe you could do it up a bit?" Draco asked slyly. Unfortunately Hermione caught it.

"We'll see." She frowned. "I guess I better tell you about the rest of me. You already know I'm in the golden trio, well…" And then Hermione went onto explain some of the wild adventures they got up to, including the defeat of the dark lord.

The dinner came and the conversation continued to flow steadily.

* * *

After Draco took care of the bill, he and Hermione had 2 hours before they were due back. As they left the doorman smiled flirtatiously at Hermione. Draco's veela instinct kicked in and blantantly obviously he grabbed Hermione's hand in a tight grip. The message was clear. My girl. 

Outside Draco loosened his grip but still possessively held on. Hermione looked at the clasped hands but didn't comment. She knew about the nature of veelas. It was all in the book she had read.

They walked silently. Neither wishing to break the peace. Both lost in thought about the other.

'She is absolutely radiant in moonlight. I feel frantic like I need to possess her yet I'm at my most calm, by just holding her hand.'

'If Malfoy – Draco is like this for the rest of our shared life I could easily be indulged. I cannot think of him as Malfoy when he isn't being nasty. But calling the guy, who caused hell for my friends and me, by his first name seems too strange.' Hermione glance up at the sky as if the stars would hold the answers.

"Oh" The sky was so clear. Draco glanced at Hermione wondering why she spoke aloud. Seeing her gaze, not on him but the night sky, he looked up also. The sight enraptured him as well.

"You know, I always believed that the stars were dead loved ones watching over us and if it was clear it would mean they supported your decision." Hermione sighed wistfully.

"What if it was raining?"

"Cloudy would mean they were irritated. Raining is their way of showing they are upset. And thunder and lightning mean anger."

"I guess your family is giving approval of this date?" Draco hoped but couldn't tear his eyes of the stars. He tried picturing he ancestors being happy with his mate.

"You should be.. You gave me that curse." He grumbled quietly.

"Pardon?" Hermione glanced at him curiously. When he looked back at her questioningly, she shrugged. "Never mind. But in answer to your question, I think so." She nodded to confirm and smiled.

"The smile lights up her face," he thought in amazement.

At some point they had stopped walking and were now facing one another. It was silent as their eyes did all the talking. Grey looked into brown. It was almost like a mirror, both eyes holding the same message. Draco took a step close, a few millimetres between them. Hermione's lips parted slight and Draco focused on them.

He didn't think. He just leant in and put a warm kiss on her parted lips.

* * *

**A/N: **So you've read so please review. Like it or hate it? 

Tallie


	5. Thursday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here.**

**A/N: **Yeah its me again. Thanks to all my reviewers. Knowing your reading and from the looks of things actually enjoying my lil fic is nice to know. All those who have me on alert - please review at least once so i know you're still alive. Ive said before I have the whole story written but once i have finished typing it up I might go back and add to it a lot more because frankly i hate how short these chapters actually are. But i will let you know.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thursday**

Draco could not believe it. The first marking of the mate had taken place. Accidentally. The kiss last night had been mind blowing. Once he had initiated the kiss, Hermione only resisted for a second after his lips touched hers before she responded to him. When he tried to pull back, the veela wouldn't let him. Before he could stop he had pushed the willing Hermione against the wall in the alleyway and proceeded to mark her with a 'hickey' on the neck. But then the moment of passion was gone. She had punched him away but the veela tried to take over. They struggled and luckily Draco regained his control before anything more irreversible happened.

In a way he was back to square one except this time with an advantage. 'She is marked now, Mine.' Draco thought positively. Then his thoughts turned back to the negative. All the progress the two had made with trust had been blown away with a horny veela.

He knew she was with Potter and Weasley. So far they hadn't come after him so that meant she either hadn't told them or they were fine with what was going on. Draco believed the former. The veela was raging that its mate was hanging around other men, men that weren't him. Draco didn't have a clue on how he was going to cope with the jealous veela if he went down to dinner so he planned on avoiding it. To pass his rage he was content at throwing around objects. The veela in him was driving him crazy. It wouldn't join with him until he was mated. If he didn't mate then the veela would die of heartbreak killing the human part of him along with it.

'Great just great,' he thought as he flung an unbreakable vase against his far wall. Suddenly there was a massive pain shooting straight through his heart. It was unlike any other pain.

"Hermione," was the only word he said aloud as he charged out of his room. The marking had created a small bond between the two of them, to allow him to sense where she was at all times. It was so that the mate didn't run off before the final stage. It also was a good homing device. This bond was a temporary joining, which as he was running through the halls – ignoring the curious glances, was absolutely grateful for.

When he got to the scene he saw a pale white Hermione lying at the bottom of the grand stairway. Potter and Weasley were kneeling over her, desperately trying to stop the blood from oozing out of a large cut on her forehead.

Draco growled. Two unknown competitors were trying to take over his mate. When both boys looked up, he pounced. Positioning himself so he was huddled over Hermione's limp body, Draco looked furiously at the two boys still crouched next to their best friend's still body. With a wave of his arm Harry was flung 20feet away. With a wave of his other arm Ron was also went flying backwards.

"Why you bloody –" Harry who pointed at Draco silenced Ron. Taking a better look at the blond boy turned back to Harry shocked.

Draco Malfoy, the pesky teenage boy seemed to have faded. He was glowing brightly to warn off people. His hair, usually tamed down was like a wild silver fire. But the thing that stopped the boys from defending Hermione was the look of possessiveness on Draco's face. It didn't seem human. The true veela had begun to shine through.

The professors began to arrive from all directions and set out to send curious onlookers away. It was not for privacy but to protect them.

"Oh my. Albus it is happening!" Mcgonagall gasped. Dumbledore seemed in awe at the transformation and could not respond. Snape just glared and began to walk forward. It was his godson and he wasn't allowing anyone to help. Ignoring the other professors' protests he strode forward, unbelieving harm would come to him.

"Draco, Miss Granger needs the hospital wing. Let me transport her there. You may accompany her but – "

"Severus No!"

"Draco please calm yourself."

But his fury was too great. A potential competitor was trying to approach Hermione. He just relied on instinct. Staggering to a standing position, the pain from Hermione upon him, he clutched her body tightly to his chest.

"Stay Away!" Then the same arm movement that threw Harry and Ron saw Snape being flung across the area like a rag doll.

"Jeez, he's gonna get it now." Ron whispered to Harry, his eyes never leaving the scene that was unfolding.

"Hospital. Wing." With that Malfoy just took off, heading towards the named location.

"We must hurry. But no man can get close to him without being hurt. Only Hermione will be able to calm him now. Harry, Ron, I know Hermione is your friend but I advise you not to go near the hospital wing or near her until she mates with him. You are at risk otherwise."

After gaining frightened nods from the fully-grown boys Dumbledore turned to Mcgonagall. "Minerva, I will escort Severus to the Hospital Wing, but you should go ahead. You may be able to get closer to Hermione to help Poppy heal her. No other male can get near Mr Malfoy."

"Ok Albus." Mcgonagall turned on the spot and headed in the same direction Malfoy had gone.

"Severus let me help you. Poppy will heal you in no time."

All Albus received, as a response was a grunt and then some incoherent muttering. Dumbledore managed to make out some words.

"Godson…damn veela…attack…expel…confiscate brooms…punishment."

He smiled, his famous eyes twinkling.

* * *

The hospital wing was chaos. Poor Madame Pomfrey was being run off her feet. Draco Malfoy had brought in Hermione Granger and gently tended to her sniffing all over and placing tender kisses all over her face. He was curled up next to her on her hospital bed but made it clear that no one was allowed near. He was protecting her from everyone.

Surprisingly the kisses seemed to calm the girl and though Draco wouldn't let her get close to use magic to heal Hermione, she still seemed to fall into a peaceful sleep, without much pain. Madame Pomfrey also tried to use magic to sedate Draco but all healing and any magic was just rebounded off the protective golden glow surrounding the two.

"Poppy dear. Just leave him. Hermione will be the only one to calm him."

"Albus. A veela. Really. He could have harmed the girl."

"No that is his mate. He is way too protective of the girl to hurt her intentionally and even unintentionally. She just needs to wake up and convince him to let you work your healing touch on her. But come now. Severus needs a pain relief potion and a dreamless sleep potion. Lets adjourn to the private room where he awaits."

As they left the room the lights off, only the glow of the veela filled the room along with the even breathing of the two entangled sleeping teens.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Review please.


	6. Friday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here.**

**A/N: **Yeah its me again. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are great inspiration. I've had major troubles trying to post this chapter. Been trying for the past 4 days. But then I thought of a cheat way of posting it..and fingers crossed its worked without too many faults. Anyway, read, enjoy, review. xx

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friday**

When Hermione awoke, the next morning, she wondered two things. The first was where was she? The second thing was who was lying next to her?

As she lay there memories slowly drifted to her. She remembered exiting the Great Hall after dinner with Harry and Ron. She had finally told them what was going on and though their initial reaction was to go and kill him, she had managed to dissuade them. She wasn't feeling all that cheerful and walked beside the boys but somehow managed to keep her head down. But from that point the memory was rather hazy. Flashes of her tripping down the staircase while Ron and Harry watched in shock came to her. Then she heard vague voices talking above her. She surmised that she must have fallen and got knocked out.

'That must mean I am in the hospital wing. But who is sleeping next to me.' She wondered. 'The person is half on top of me.'

Turning her head slightly, she was surprised her muscles didn't seem to ache that much. There facing her was the face of the calmer Draco Malfoy. She tried to move her arm from under him without him waking but was unsuccessful. As she wrenched her arm away, he stirred. Staying silent for a minute, she risked another glance at him only to find him staring straight back at her. His metallic liquid eyes were looking in depth in to hers, as if he was trying to find her soul.

Without saying a word he began to feel her arms and legs for any aches and pains. He sniffed her hair once before burying his face in to her bushy nest. While his head nuzzled at her, his hands did not remain idol. They kept searching for injury until he was satisfied the fall hadn't left her permanently damaged.

The only injury remaining was the cut on her forehead that was coated with dry blood. Delicately Draco wiped it away. The cut was extremely thin and something a healer could get rid of. His eyes had mesmerised her, and she remained still throughout his check.

"Draco?" He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Did you bring me up here?"

"You are mine. I look after what is mine." It was the only response she got.

Instead of feeling disgusted of being considered a possession, she felt rather flattered. Not even Ron or Harry behaved like that. She felt guilty for not wondering where they were and not even caring. They were her best friends and she was currently with the enemy. She made a note to ask what happened while she had been unconscious.

"Thank you Draco." She replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Seeing as breakfast had already past while they had been asleep, Draco summoned a Hogwarts House Elf to bring up some food. 

"Could you bring up some breakfast, please? Oh and some witches brew. Thank you." Draco carefully looked at Hermione to check she didn't have any protests. She looked slightly disgruntled but didn't voice her equality opinion. Her S.P.E.W had been a well-known failure.

Once the House Elf had cracked away, Draco leant back on the bed and gathered her in to his arms.

"Draco." Hermione said quietly, as if she didn't want to disrupt the peace. "What happened yesterday evening after I fell? What happened to Ron and Harry? Where are the teachers?" She needed answers to fill the blanks to why she was in bed with her veela mate.

"I'm sorry, but everything is hazy for me too, I just remember feeling immense pain inside me and registering you were hurt. So I came to your side to 'fix' you. But the rest is a blur. The veela in me dominated all my senses and I lost control. The teachers will be the best to answer or your dumb and dumber. But I may have something to do with them because they were by your side when I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and I just remember huddling over you, No one else was nearby."

"Ah."

"You best get some rest. Then later Madam Pomfrey can look after you."

* * *

"Ah Mr Malfoy, you're awake. So is Miss Granger. I would like to explain what happened yesterday." Albus Dumbledore stood a little way back from their shared bed; he was afraid to get struck. 

Draco blinked. No one dared to ever wake him up from a peaceful slumber and anger quickly swelled up inside him. It was even more overpowering when he realised his 'girlfriend' had also been woken up unwillingly. He growled. Draco felt some satisfaction of watching the headmaster cautiously back away, his hands up in an apologetic way. Draco began to glow.

"Malfoy, please calm down."

"Mr Malfoy. Do not lose your temper." Snape strode into the room, robes billowing behind him.

"No leave them Severus. Let them interact." Albus hushed Snape.

"Please Malfoy. I don't like you like this. Malfoy, calm down. Mal – Draco Please." The reaction to Hermione using his first name was instantaneous. His golden glow faded and he looked deeply into Hermione's eyes to connect. Time stood still.

"My love." With that Draco pulled her into a kiss to join them. He was totally oblivious to the two adults, one of whom was staring incredulously.

"Albus. What is happening?" Severus sounded quite nervous.

"The second part of the mating. This is what is considered the acceptance stage. With Hermione calling Draco by his first name, the veela acknowledged the mate had accepted him. It looks like there is hope after all." Albus replied a faint twinkle in his eyes and his mouth curved into a smile.

"Oh good. I would hate for my godson to die before getting his punishment for throwing me across the hall." Snape sneered. However there was a trace of humour in his voice.

As the kiss deepened the elder wizards left them, not wanting to witness a more thorough tonsil cleansing. They rounded on Madam Pomfrey to discuss Hermoine's condition, to give the two lovers some privacy.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hermione and Draco had calmed down and the glow had disappeared. Their kissing marathon had left both participants thoroughly sated but extremely flushed. Draco was privately thrilled that only one stage was left, while Hermione was terrified. The kiss had been extraordinary but mating with Draco went against all of her values and all of his as well. 

The two Professors peeked around the curtain and sighed with relief when they saw the couple had separated.

Embarrassed, Hermione ducked her head and left it to Draco to talk.

"Erm…Professors, we are sorry. You can explain now. We will listen."

The two professors took a seat on the bed next to Hermione and Draco and proceeded to tell them the story to fill in the blanks in their brain. On the whole Dumbledore explained but Snape gave his input as well.

Draco paled even whiter than his already pale skin, making him look translucent when he heard that he had thrown Professor Snape across the room. But smiled with satisfaction when he heard he had also flung the male members of the golden trio. He couldn't decide if it was the veela or if it was him who was actually satisfied with the act.

At last their tale was complete. For a couple of minutes both students were absolutely silent with the new revelations. It was taking a long time to settle in.

"Oh," was all that Hermione said out aloud.

"Does this mean we are definitely going to mate?" The question was aimed at the professors but Hermione glared at Draco. The Professors just looked to Draco and Albus sighed.

"Alas, nothing is set in stone, but there is more of a chance."

"I don't know what has been happening lately, with me being overcome. But nothing has changed. I am not being bound to you forever. I still consider you mine, Ron and Harry's enemy."

"If that's the way you feel. Fine." Draco said stiffly. "Excuse me Professors." He hopped off the bed and walked out the hospital wing ignoring Madam Pomfrey's cries for him to return to the bed.

"Miss Granger, you will be considered a murderess. I hope you will live with yourself afterwards." Then Professor Snape also left.

"Professor what am I going to do?" Hermione pleaded to the headmaster.

"Alas, my girl, it is not my decision to make. You must do what you think is right." Slowly he got up and after having a brief talk with the Healer he too left.

Hermione just stared at the space where Draco had been sitting. Coldness had already begun to seep in and she missed his warmth. He wasn't the same person, which meant that he was not an enemy. When was she going to stop denying him?

"Oh what am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Review please.


	7. Saturday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Glad to see you're still enjoying. This chapter isn't all that great. I personally think this chapter is rubbish and confusing. I know there are all sorts oftypos and the structure is weird.But you can be the ones to judge.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Saturday**

'Two days left to live. Strange I never expected to die so young. I'm not even out of Hogwarts yet. Why is it I managed to survive the great Pureblood-Mudblood War along with the Final Battle? But now I'm destined to die at 17 years old.' Draco paced up and down his bedroom. After leaving the Hospital Wing yesterday he had no intentions of going near her again. It was up to Hermione to make a move now. Or not make a move as it may turn out. Draco was so angry and more frustrated because there was nothing left for him to do. Nothing was able to calm him down.

"Its just not fair!" He yelled out furiously. 'Granger, no, Hermione, my love shouldn't be allowed to be Chief Wizard and have the opportunity to trial judge and condemn me.'

Her words yesterday were engraved into his brain..

_"I don't know what has been happening lately, with me being overcome. But nothing has changed. I am not being bound to you forever. I still consider you mine, Ron and Harry's enemy."_

No matter what pleading anybody had done, the Gryffindor stubbornness had stuck firm. She remained adamant that her decision was final. It was demeaning for him to get the pitying looks from his godfather and headmaster. Before Snape had left the common room today he had whispered so that Hermione did not hear, _"Remember a Slytherin uses all means necessary to get what he wants." _

Then he and the headmaster had left.

Draco knew it was good and worthy advice that he should heed. But he also knew that this time the Slytherin in him wouldn't help. Instead he just decided to let her know that he knew she liked him, she had accepted him, and he did love her. The veela had picked well but he was acknowledging the feelings as real, as his own.

He had gone into her room to have one last chance. She was sitting on the window ledge looking out. She didn't even bother to turn and notice him, but he knew that she was aware of his presence.

_"We could fit perfectly Hermione. If you change your mind, I will either be in my room or flying. Meet me before Sunday Midnight if you want to save my life."_

He had left after those words. Considering the low blow she had delivered when she was in the hospital wing, her silence was gratifying. He somehow managed to keep his pride and dignity when he walked out. One final glance back before he shut the door showed Hermione to look quite subdued and abit depressed Draco hoped.

Now currently he was pacing his room.

"I hope she is depressed. Serves her right. The self righteous Gryffindor!"

SMASH

The glass dragon his mother had charmed to flutter around the room had been thrown in his fury and had smashed against the door.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the broken shards of glass.

"Reparo" The figurine was fixed and it continued to flutter as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Hemrione was deep in thought. She was trying to burrow her face in her bed. Of all the girls in the whole school, why had it been her who had been picked as the Veela's mate? Or more precisely why had she been picked as Draco Malfoy's mate? 

'Because you are perfect for one another.' A little voice in her head squeaked.

'We aren't. He has been one of my biggest enemies for the past 6 years. He had made life at Hogwarts living hell for her best friends and her. Only since the Dark Lord's defeat did he relax and become civil to the trio. But animosity between them was still present. But was the civility enough for mating and marrying?'

But for the past week he had treated her perfectly. He was her equal in every way.

The dinner had been a fantastic first date but no one was expected to commit themselves after just one date. Well unless you were she apparently. He had been a perfect gentleman and conversation had flowed throughout the evening. But the date ended on a sour note because the kiss got taken too far; the first stage of mating her taken place. The marking.

Then the accident on the stairs allowed him to show his possessiveness. But unlike most it made her feel safer. The mark on her neck had made sure he knew that she was in trouble. After the final mating act she wouldn't ever have to worry about being hurt because he would always try and protect her.

Sure he had injured her friends but after the mating he would accept them as part of her, because she would have chosen him. Or she could let him die and still not worry about it. But the way he treated her in the hospital wing had been so endearing. And because of the slight lapse in common sense; she had accepted him and the second stage of mating had been cleared. The kiss had been amazing though.

'Then there is the factor that he loves me. His death would be on my conscience for life. Am I strong enough to handle it?' Hermione thought in realisation. 'He has been treating me better than Harry and Ron and I love them to pieces. After all our interactions being like the date and the hospital wing it wouldn't be too hard for me to love the new him. Why can't my boys be any help?'

Harry and Ron had owled earlier. They knew exactly what was going on and how much it was plaguing their best friend's mind. But they hadn't been of any help. Their owl had told her that they would accept her choice whatever it may be. It was her decision but Ron would prefer to see the 'ferret' die. But their grudge had been going on for centuries so it was understandable. Both had acknowledged that Malfoy had treated her as a princess from what they had seen. He had even flung them across the room to protect her so that was something. The last words on the note read 'Best of Luck R + H'

'If I submit that goes against my Gryffindor belief of sticking with anything! But changing my mind would mean I'm braving this choice and am willing to go with my choice. But I wouldn't do that, would I?' Hermione's mind was getting jumbled with all the excess thinking she was doing.

* * *

For the rest of the day and evening Hermione kept reviewing the pros and cons for both her options. She looked at her list again before letting out a groan of pure frustration. The object of her irritation was across the floor in the opposite room and that was making her more confused. The lists hadn't helped much. They were almost even. 

A week of fantastic fun could not make up for a lifetime of hurt even though it seemed to come close. It didn't help that it appeared she was playing God with a person's life.

'Might as well go to bed now. Goodnight Crookshanks." Hermione lay on her bed, closing her eyes and was just falling asleep when she heard flapping. Lifting her head slightly she saw an unfamiliar owl waiting at her window. Hopping out of bed she opened the window. Upon closer look she noticed it was a school owl.

She accepted the parchment it had been carrying and watched the owl fly out into the dark moon lit night. Looking back at the letter she only saw three words.

"Follow your Heart"

Hermione smiled. Her decision was made.

* * *

'Looks like she isn't coming tonight.' Draco looked out towards to the moon. 'One last chance to see the moon. Only got one more day left.' 

"Not much point in holding out hope." Draco said out aloud sorrowfully before turning in for the night.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry its just a filler chapter butPlease review. 


	8. Sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here**

**A/N: **Okies this is the second to last chapter of Veela hell of a week.I still have monday's epilogue to go.Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I still like knowing what you thought. This is one of the shorter chapters but it is also the deciding, the good or bad ending..

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sunday**

No one had seen a hair or hide of Draco or Hermione all day. When the professors asked Harry and Ron they just shrugged and said they had owled her the previous day but she still had yet to respond.

Asking the Slytherins also proved pointless. Pansy just screeched that she hadn't seen her 'Drakey Poo' for ages and he was obviously avoiding her. After the little meeting with Miss Parkinson the three professors had to check their hearing.

"It wouldn't be any wonder why Mr Malfoy avoids her, if she talks like that normally." Minerva said as she shook her head to clear her ears.

Ignoring the comment she made on one of his students Severus turned to Albus, " None of their friends have seen them all day. They must be together." He said logically.

"Alas Severus, Minerva, neither of our two heads have left their own rooms. Their portraits are keeping me well informed. They are not together and time is running out. I fear for young Draco. He may not survive till tomorrow."

"The poor boy. I never thought Miss Granger wouldn't mate with him."

"That's because, Minerva, she is a stubborn insolent little Gryffindor." Snape leered.

"There is still time. Have faith in the girl."

"Six hours left for her. Best to leave her alone. She may be a child but this truly has to be her choice. Both options are irreversible. Shall we adjoin to my office for drinks?" Albus's eyes twinkled and had the other two professors noticed they would have been reassured with the same acceptance and trust he had for the head girl.

* * *

Hermione had spent the whole day nervous and shaking like a leaf. Her choice made yesterday and though she couldn't back down from it she was still unsure on how to proceed. Therefore she spent the whole day locked away in her room. Her front portrait of a lake urchin had been told not to let anyone in. 

Hermione paced outside the front of Draco's dorm portrait. She could have entered his room through the door opposite her but she preferred the portrait. Just before she had left her rooms she had sent a message via owl to Harry and Ron saying her mind was made up but she wasn't going to tell them what it was until the next day. They had instantly replied saying they agreed to meet up on Monday.

Now she was so close she wasn't sure of her decision. Gathering her Gryffindor courage she asked the portrait to get Draco. The flower girl giggled and disappeared from the portrait to get him. Returning a few minutes later, which seemed forever, she said he wasn't up to meeting anybody.

"Oh really!" Hermione had realised he would be upset. Technically his heart would be breaking and by midnight he would have died from it, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She had got to the portrait and she wasn't going to back down now. "Excuse me but he will see me." With that she began hammering on his portrait.

"DRACO MALFOY! IF YOU WANT TO DIE, THEN FINE, LEAVE ME OUT HERE, OTHERWISE LET ME IN SO WE CAN TALK!" Then lowering her voice a little she said, "If you don't let me in I'll just come through our linked doors. "

The yelling did the job. A shaken Draco opened the portrait door. Checking to see if anyone was in the corridor, which thankfully there wasn't he ushered her in. Without waiting for her shock to pass at his sudden appearance he had yanked her in by her arm.

Gruffly he spoke while looking into her eyes. "Does this mean you forgive me? And you are willing to give me a chance?"

"Yes and I'm sorry too. I guess I love you, but I didn't realise until I was owled." Hermione looked sheepish. "I've never done this before so take care."

Hermione leant in to seal the deal with a kiss. Her arms went up around his neck to hold on tightly as the kiss deepened. Draco pulled her even closer around the waist so every inch of their bodies were touching. Somehow they managed, without separating to make it to the bed, where they collapsed in a heap.

As they pulled apart for a breather, Hermione became wary when she saw the fangs that had developed in Draco's mouth.

"Don't worry. It will only sting for a second." He lowered his mouth to her neck. Licking her gently at the point he was going to bite, he soothed her. While she was fully relaxed he plunged the fangs into her neck. Hermione jumped and yelped loudly. But then she calmed with his hands caressing her arms in a relaxing way. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Draco lifted his head.

"Your blood is in me now. The final stage of the mating, not only require clothes off," at which point he smirked, "but your fangs will emerge and you will get a bite of me. More than one I hope." Draco grinned more at the blush that had risen into Hermione's cheeks.

He got off her to strip and she pulled and tugged until a pile of clothes lay by the bed. Free of clothes, Draco lay next to Hermione. Both were ready for the final stage and there was no need to wait. Time was of the essence. Smiling gently they entwined hands and joined together in the final union. With this union Hermione grew fangs and as they both peaked in their pleasure, they simultaneously bit each other's necks. It was the final act of mating complete. A golden glow brighter than ever enveloped them and as the couple relaxed, sated the golden glow faded.

"Now you are mine." Draco said happily, pushing back her bushy hair to see her smile and the bite that claimed her as his.

"And you are mine." Looking over him at the time, she laughed. "Just in time. Happy Birthday, my Veela love."

* * *

A little flower girl ran through all the sleeping portraits intent on reaching the headmaster's office. 

Dumbledore looked up to see the panting girl and smiled.

"Head…master…the veela…caught…his…mate!"

"Thank you Merrima. I knew the heart desire could not be ignore. She just needed a little push." Albus lifted his wand to his temple and pulled his memory of the whole veela filled week out into a pensieve. His eyes twinkled brighter than ever before. As per usual, Albus could not wait till the next morning; tomorrow more so than any other mornings.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you really thinkI would kill Draco off? Seriously I could never do that! ;p Anyhow please review. Btw the part where Draco and Hermione mate..is that good for a Teen rating or should it go up to an M. Please tell me if i should change the rating... 


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J K Rowling owns everything you recognise here.**

**A/N: **This is my final chapter sniffle I hope you enjoy this epilogue of the following Monday morning.

**

* * *

Epilogue: Monday**

As Draco opened his eyes he was greeted with chocolate brown eyes gazing at him.

"Happy Birthday"

"Where is my present love?" He wrinkled his nose as she shifted forwards putting her bushy hair against his nose. It tickled.

"It's right here." She leant forward and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. But as she went to pull away Draco brought an arm up and held her head to his as he deepened the kiss. Finally satisfied he let go and pulled back to look at her flushed face.

"Love you, my mate."

"Love you too. But I think we ought to go show the professors you are still alive." Hermione sat up. Her whole body was tingling from the night before.

"Up you get."

Draco laughed, having not felt so carefree in a long time. Heaving himself up he followed Hermione into the bathroom to begin getting dressed. It was officially the best day of his life. The veela was calm, his mate was a good part of his life and he had had fabulous sex.

He knew though that the veela depended on Hermione but would now start attracting others, as if under a spell. He had to discuss it with Hermione but not yet. Nothing was going to ruin the day's mood. It was his birthday and he had lived to see it through.

* * *

After much delay and enjoyment Draco and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast holding hands. Stopping just before the doors they both mentally counted to 3 before pushing open the doors with their free hand. The reactions they received were quite diverse. 

The whole hall became pin drop silent. Instinctively Hermione looked towards the Gryffindor table seeking her best friends out. They both were ignoring the looks of astonishment they were getting from their fellow housemates and were smiling broadly and giving Hermione thumbs up.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't seem to know how to react. They were shocked initially but now curiosity had set in and both tables had already began to whisper to one another in speculation. They were trying to be quiet but the rest of the hall being silent meant they appeared quite noisy.

Slytherin, generally, all seemed to have a permanent smirk on their faces. Blaise Zabini actually had a genuine smile on his face for his best friend. He had known all about the Granger infatuation but was clueless on the veela part of the story. Draco knew he would have to catch him up on it. Blaise could be trusted to keep quiet. Then Pansy broke the silence.

"Drakey Poo, why are you _touching_ the mudblood?" she screeched in her high-pitched voice. Many people sitting near her winced.

Draco went red with rage. The hand that was holding on to Hermione did little to calm him and he hissed angrily at the one of the few blood prejudiced people left in the wizarding world after the war.

"Miss Parkinson. I would advise you never to insult a veela or his mate. Your life could be in great danger unless Miss Granger calms him. Insulting her is not a great thing to do."

Everyone gasped. A veela. Though they never knew exactly what a veela was many had learnt the basic facts in their lessons. It explained everything and things calmed.

Snape glanced at Hermione and then sneered at Pansy. "Do not make me take points off my own house." Then he nodded at the couple before making his way back towards the Head Table.

Hermione and Draco slowly followed after him, ignoring the whispers that had grown again. Pansy was sitting rather pale at the Slytherin table jumping with fright at the look Draco gave her. The couple made their way to the Head table and both saw the shock of the veela revelation except for Snape, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall who was mildly surprised. Dumbldore smiled knowingly at Hermione.

Stopping in front of him the pair smiled back.

"Thank you professor. Your message was received loud and clear." Hermione said. "I'm going to do it again. So please excuse me."

The questioning glances at the headmaster blurred out. The hall's whispers faded and Hermione focused on Draco.

"I'm following my heart."

And she sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my final authors note. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through "Veela Hell of a Week" Its been a pleasure to write and read my reviewers. Keep reviewing, I will still want to know what you thought. As for those who read and didnt review, I'm glad you stuck with me through it but next time gather some courage to review..I like to know what you thought so I can improve. 

**I would like to thank for being faithful reviewers: **Odi et amo, ruckfules, DarkSummerNights, TheRealDramaQueen817, Silent-Serpent, Queenofthelameos, _**and especially-** Hotkat144, ObnoxiouslyPeachyTwit2008, Michelle Felton, Skavnema, PheonixFeatherQueen, Kandygurl4, HermionePotter52036, Smartkat _

**_I am currently planning and writing another DMHG love/action story. I consider is quite original for this site and but it does contain a few cliches. I hope you read that too when it gets posted. _**

**_Tallie. xx_**


End file.
